Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-20 *'Submitted by': unknown *'Rank': Other *'Overseer': Shinkirō Gami *'Recapper': Shinkirō Gami *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 0 'Ninja Team' *Zamikaba Heroshi *Masaki Gami *Tetsuo Soosari 'Mission Profile' Goal: Acquire the summoning scroll for the great white snake from the sage shrine. Story: As Zamikaba is walking through the leaf village he notices Masaki walking in the distance. A Gami clan member, he thinks to himself, he could be useful, and if nothing else interesting. Masaki notices the ninja looking at him, “Why are you staring at me?” he asks quizzically. “Oh, well I could use your…” help he thinks, yes help will do, “help” he replies after a brief pause. Tetsuo notices the exchange between the ninjas going on below him; he marks the page in the book he was reading, deciding this would be more interesting. He quickly lights up a cigarette and moves to a new perch in his tree to get a better view of the exchange. Zamikaba notices the activity in the nearby tree and quickly body flickers there, grabbing Tetsuo and bodyfickering back to Masaki. “What the hell are you doing?” Tetsuo replies surprised and angry, “Get your hands off me!” “How would you like to join us on a mission?” Zamikaba asks the new ninja. “That depends, What is it? And what’s in it for me?” “Yea, what’s in it for us?” Masaki echoes Tetsuo. “Money,” Zamikaba replies, holding up two large sacks of coins. “What do we have to do?” Tetsuo asks skeptically. Zamikaba Cryptically replies, “Just follow me… to get a scroll…” 'Mission Recap' Zamikaba begins walking and the two ninja follow him. “How exactly do we know we can trust you to pay us after this? You’re being very vague and cryptic, I don’t necessarily trust you.” “I don’t trust him either, but it’s the quiet ones you should be worried about,” Masaki replies to Tetsuo, honoring him with an eerie, yet innocent smile. Zamikaba doesn’t respond, but tosses each ninja the bag of coins he held up earlier. The group continues walking towards a mountain off in the distance, as they reach the top of a small hill, the ground below them declines rapidly giving way to a small stretch of plains. At the end of the plains is a forest, and beyond that a lone mountain juts up in the distance. “I think we’re close,” Masaki observes. As the party moves closer to the forest they are able to appreciate its size. The forest appears ancient, a low fog has settled here, twisting and wrapping through the dense underbrush. A stone path, overgrown and crumbling with age, leads into the forest. Zamikaba summons lesser snakes and tells them to scout the path ahead, they slither away, each in a different direction. “We should move,” Zamikaba remarks suspecting something is amiss. As the Party moves through the forest they notice species of trees and reptiles they’ve never seen, heard of, or read about. After following the path for quite some time Masaki notices the path was moving! The low fog was obscuring the ground and at the outer edge of his vision the path was forming. They had been walking in circles and were very near to the entrance of the forest now. Suspecting a genjutsu, Masaki attempted to dispel the path. He was unsuccessful, but did unintentionally dispel a lesser genjutsu that hid an alternative path through the forest. Unfortunately the path was overgrown and travelling was slow. Tetsuo had the brilliant idea to transmute his arm into a scythe. This greatly improved the parties traveling speed and by nightfall they approached the mountain. Here at the base of the mountain the forest gave way to a very large pond. A crossed the pond was a narrow bridge that lead to a closed stone door in the mountain. Beside the door stood two stone samurai, each with a naginata in hand; a large stone serpent was motionless in the pond. “So who’ll be the first one to cross the creepy bridge, over the creepy snake, to the creepy door, with the creepy samurai first?” Tetsuo asked sardonically. Zamikaba didn’t reply, but stepped onto the stone bridge. As soon as he took his first step the serpent in the pond began to slowly animate. As it raised its great head out of the water the stone fell away revealing red scales underneath. “Why have you come to this sage shrine?” it hissed. Zamikaba begins to reply but is cut off by Masaki who replies, “We came for knowledge.” “And what knowledge is it you seek?” the great serpent questioned. “We come seeking knowledge of the snake sage from this shrine… is that wrong?” Zamikaba replied. “Not at all, but first you must prove yourself!” the serpent hissed as it dove into the pond. A crossed the bridge the massive stone door opened and the large, imposing samurai came to life. Zamikaba quickly pulled his crossbow and fired at the great serpent as it was retreating, then proceeded to use his Swift Snake Summoning Technique. The samurai caught off guard by the appearance of the snake was an easy target for the snake, who pinned it against the mountain. The serpent infuriated that this small fleshing had the nerve to attack him returned to the surface with Zamikaba’s crossbow bolt lodged in his skin. “You dare attack me, the great spirit guardian of this shrine?” It roared with anger. Tetsuo Transformed his metallic arm into a great hammer capable of smashing stone. He leaped into the air striking downward with all his might at the immobilized samurai, as Tetsuo landed a large chuck of the Samurai’s face landed beside him. The Samurai was severely damaged but not yet destroyed. The other samurai, attempting to free his fellow guardian, attacked Zamikaba’s snake summons. Being engaged in combat the snake was unable to dodge and the samurai’s naginata bit deeply into its back. Masaki began charging his naginata with his Vermilion Sparrow. When the weapon hummed with chakra focused to an incredibly sharp edge he yelled, “Zamikaba hurry, throw this at the other Samurai.” Zamikaba did so, and with his great strength and speed, along with the chakra edge on the naginata, the samurai was pinned against the mountain with the naginata sticking out of his chest and into the mountain behind him. The enraged serpent hissed, “You all fight well, but your rashness will cost you access to the shrine beyond.” With one sweep of his mighty tail he destroyed the bridge upon which Zamikaba and Masaki were standing, sending them both tumbling into the water. Meanwhile, Tetsuo delivered the final blow to the samurai pinned by the snake, as his hammer connected with its stone body; it crumbled into a pile of dust and stone at his feet. Zamikaba, recovering faster than Masaki from their unexpected swim, activated his sage mode and delivered a strong kick to the remaining samurai’s torso. Here a large fracture split out for the location the naginata pierced its chest. The lower half of the samurai crumbled while the upper torso remained inactive on top the naginata. Behind them the Large serpent resumed its stone form, and the doors to the shrine closed, effectively denying the party entrance to the temple . Category:Mission